


Accidental Confession

by Dynamicoverride



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Butt Plugs, Flirting, Horny Keith (Voltron), Horny Lance (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, thirsty lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamicoverride/pseuds/Dynamicoverride
Summary: Lance accidentally overhears Keith confessing his feelings. Knowing Keith won't confess to him directly, Lance makes it his purpose to make that happen.





	Accidental Confession

All Keith wanted to do was eat dinner in peace and go back to his room for the evening. Was that too much to ask? Well if you asked Lance, yes it was. Why did Keith have to have a private conversation where someone could hear him? The Blades taught him better than that. But what’s done is done and Keith wishes he could take it back. 

After lunch, Keith took Shiro to what he thought was a far off hallway that no one visited. He needed some advice and didn’t want anyone to over hear.

“Shiro, I don’t know what to do. He’s annoying, won’t shut up and will flirt with any woman within a 10 mile radius. But I also want to run my hands through his hair, hold his hand and smother him with kisses.” Keith paces erratically, running his hand through his hair roughly. 

Shiro watches on as Keith gets more and more frustrated. “Calm down for a second Keith. I’m sure I know who you’re talking about, but humor me and tell me.”

Keith stops and throws his arms in the air in surrender. “Lance! Who else could I be talking about! I fucking love Lance!” 

As soon as the words are out of Keith’s mouth, they hear a shout and someone falling. Running to the end of the hallway, Keith and Shiro see Lance scrambling to run away. Keith’s face paled as the realization sinks in that Lance heard his confession. Before Shiro can say anything, Keith is speed walking away in the opposite direction.

**************************************************

Lance saw Keith talking to Shiro and them walking away with Keith looking around to make sure no one was following them. Being the curious person that he is, he followed them. It didn’t take long for Lance to start feeling guilty about eavesdropping, and he started to sneak away. Well he was, until he heard Keith loudly confessing his love for yours truly. Between the suddenness of the shout and the confession, Lance was startled and tripped over his own feet. He instinctively let out a yelp as he fell. Before he even hit the floor, he was scrambling to get away before Shiro or Keith saw him. 

By the time Lance reached his room, his breathing was heavy and his hands were shaking as he tried to lock his door. He’d had feelings for Keith since the Garrison and never once thought that those feelings would be returned. He had been low key flirting with Keith since they got sent to space and not once had Keith given him an inkling that he returned any of those feelings. Knowing that Keith wasn’t just going to confess his feelings to him, Lance decided that he’s going to help the process.

**************************************************

When Keith is able to compose himself, he heads to the training room to let off some steam. Much to his delight there’s no one around. He activates a training bot for some hand to hand combat to help him unwind. He’s on his second training bot when he hears the doors slide open. To his horror, Lance comes waltzing in, looking around to see who else is around. 

Lance notes that it’s only he and Keith in the room and giggles to himself. “Hey Mullet. How about some sparring with an actual human?”

Keith doesn’t have time to say no before Lance lunges towards him. Keith dodges just a split second too late and he’s thrown to the ground. They wrestle around for a while and Keith notices that Lance seems to be allowing himself to be thrown around. Soon Keith finds himself pinning Lance to the mat with his hands on his shoulders. 

“You know this isn’t the first time I’ve imagined us in this position.” Lance grabs Keith’s waist and gives it a squeeze. 

Feeling his face start to redden, Keith hurries to his feet and runs out of the room. 

********************

Getting over the embarrassment of the training room, Keith wanders the halls of the castle until he runs into Coran. Lance normally avoids helping Coran so Keith figures it’s the perfect way to avoid him. Unfortunately for Keith, it’s also one of the most boring things he could be doing. He’s trying to look interested in what Coran is saying when Lance sneaks up behind him. 

“Looking busy there Keith. After you’re done here, I was wondering if you could put me on your to do list?” Lance makes sure to punctuate his statement with a wink. 

Keith groans and rushes away from the area. Lance grins like the cat that ate the canary and struts away before Coran has the chance to ask what happened. 

**************************************************

The closer it gets to dinner time, the more Keith wishes the floor would just swallow him up. A room full of people have never deterred Lance from making an ass out of himself. Tact has never been his strong suit. Lance has been shamelessly flirting with him to get under his skin all afternoon, ever since he heard Keith talking to Shiro. 

Keith looks around the dining room and breathes a sigh of relief when he doesn’t see Lance. He thinks if he can eat quick enough, he can be gone by the time Lance gets there. Keith grabs a plate and sits down just in time to hear the door swing open and Lance walk into the room. 

Lance starts to loudly greet everyone in the room as he piles his plate with food. “Hey Mullet!” He says as he plops down next to Keith. But instead of starting to eat, he just watches Keith until he gets uncomfortable.

“Why are you staring at me?” 

“Because,” Lance smiles, “You look a lot like my next boyfriend.”

Keith growls and starts stabbing his food, his face turning red. The meal continues normally with the conversation thankfully turning to upcoming missions and training schedules. Throughout the meal, Lance keeps shuffling his chair closer to Keith under the guise of wanting to hear him better. By the time Keith is almost done eating, Lance is sitting shoulder to shoulder with him. The conversation has turned to all the training that Keith has done with the BoM, with Keith describing their training methods. 

Lance knows he doesn’t have much time before Keith is done eating so he really needs to pull out all the stops this time. “Psst….Keithy…” Lance leans in so only Keith can hear him. “You know, if I’m being a pain in your ass, we can always add more lube.”

Keith stops talking and lets his fork fall to the table. He can feel his face start to redden as images of a naked Lance flash in his head. A pliable, naked Lance.

“Keith? Are you ok?” Shiro asks. “You look flushed.”

“I-I have to go.” Keith stutters as he jumps up and runs out of the room. Leaving behind many confused looks and one smug one.

“I’m going to go check on him.” Shiro stands and turns to leave the table.

“Finish eating Shiro, I’ll go check on him. I was done anyways.” Lance interrupts and leaves the room. 

Lance leaves the dining room and leisurely makes his way to Keith’s bedroom. After that reaction, Lance knows there’s no way that Keith went anywhere else. When he gets to Keith’s bedroom door he stops and listens, hearing small moans from inside the room. The sounds Keith’s making go straight to his dick and Lance can already feel himself getting hard. Knowing it’s now or never, he knocks lightly on the door. All sounds from inside the room stop, in hopes that whoever it is will go away. 

“Keith? It’s me, Lance.” Lance calls through the door, hoping Keith was in too much of a hurry to lock the door. “I’m going to come in.” 

Fuck, why didn’t he take a second to make sure the door was locked? “Wait! Lance no!” Keith shouts as the door starts to open.

As he opens the door, Lance is greeted by the sight of a disheveled Keith in bed. He’s wrapped in blankets, but Lance can still tell that he’s naked from the waist down. “Fuck.” Lance breathes as he takes in the sight in front of him.

“What the fuck are you doing here Lance?” Keith asks while trying to cover himself as best he can. 

“I’ve been flirting with you for months, and never got any reaction. I didn’t think you were interested and was ready to give up.” Lance starts walking across the room towards the bed. “Then I heard you talking to Shiro earlier today. I’ve been trying all day to get you to admit to me how you feel.”

“What? I never knew you were flirting before. I thought today was just you trying to get under my skin.” Keith says.

“Never.” Lance sits on the bed and stares at Keith. “I’ve had feelings for you since the Garrison.” 

He reaches out and touches Keith’s face, causing Keith to lean into the touch and kiss the palm of Lance’s hand. This gesture is all it takes for Lance to lean in and capture Keith’s lips. Keith lets go of the blankets he’s been keeping wrapped around him and wraps his arms around Lance’s neck. Lance breaks the kiss and smiles at the small whine that escapes Keith.

“So, should I help you with that?” Lance looks at the pile of blankets that Keith is under. 

Keith grins playfully, “You better. You caused it.”

Lance kisses Keith again and slowly lowers him onto the bed until he’s hovering above Keith. He breaks the kiss and takes a moment to lift his shirt over his head. Once it’s tossed on the floor, he starts to kiss down Keith’s neck, enjoying the small moans that escape. Lance trails kisses down Keith’s shoulders, leaving small marks in his wake. He can sense Keith’s impatience as he makes his way down Keith’s chest, moving the blanket out of the way slowly. 

“Lance, please fuck me.” Keith pants as he ruts against Lance’s leg through the blankets.

Lance looks up from Keith’s stomach. “Not yet baby. I need to prep you first.”

Keith shakes his head and rolls over, lifting his hips and ass towards Lance. “Already prepped.”

Lance lifts the rest of the blankets from Keith and is greeted with a butt plug and lube leaking out around it from Keith’s hole. “How long has that been in there?” He grips Keith’s ass with one hand and starts to remove his own pants with the other. 

Keith moans at the touch of Lance’s hand on his ass. “Since after we sparred this afternoon.” 

Lance shimmies out of his pants and places both hands on Keith’s ass. “So you’ve been thinking of my cock filling you up all afternoon?”

Keith starts to answer when Lance grips the plug and wriggles it around. “Fuck!” He moans and pushes back into the pressure Lance is creating. 

Lance slowly pulls the plug out, making Keith whine from the empty feeling left behind. The feeling doesn’t last long as Lance uses some of the lube leaking out of Keith’s ass to slick his own cock. He places his cock at Keith’s entrance and leans over to lick his neck.

“Ready for me?” As prepped and ready as Keith is, Lance still wants to make sure he’s ok with what’s happening. Keith answers his question by pushing back into Lance, fully sheathing Lance’s cock in his ass. The swift motion causes both men to moan loudly. Lance takes the hint and slowly starts rocking his hips. The sensation of feeling his cock slide in and out of Keith’s ass is unbelievable. 

Keith grunts and starts trying to set a quicker pace. Between thrusts, he tells Lance that he’s not going to last long. Knowing he’s been worked up for a few hours, Lance tries to slow Keith down a little unsuccessfully. Lance tells himself that if there’s a next time he’ll be the one to set the pace. He’ll take the time to really take Keith apart. For now though, he grips Keith’s hips hard and snaps his hips. 

Lance takes in the view in front of him, Keith on his stomach with his hips in the air. Letting out the most lewd noises Lance has ever heard from him. He almost gets lost in the moment when he hears Keith moan his name.

“What is it baby?” Lance pants out, making sure to keep up the pace.

“I-I’m so close.” Keith whines. “Harder.”

“Your wish is my command.” Lance moves one hand from Keith’s hip and reaches for his hair. Giving a sharp tug back causes Keith to moan loudly and push back into Lance’s cock. Lance takes his other hand and grips Keith’s cock, helping to guide him to climax.

Lance knows he isn’t going to last much longer either and he can already feel Keith start to clench down on him as he starts to cum. Hearing the x-rated moans flowing out of Keith cause Lance to feel the familiar heat in his stomach just before he cums. He makes the split second decision to pull out and cum on Keith’s ass and back. The last thing Lance wanted was to pull out before Keith was done, but with no condom he didn’t know how Keith would feel about Lance cumming in him. 

They both collapse onto the bed. Keith lowers his hips onto the bed and into the mess he made on the sheets. He curses as soon as he lays on the wet sheet. He’s about to roll over on his back when he’s interrupted. 

“You might not want to do that.” Lance grabs his arm to prevent him from rolling over. “At least not until after we clean you up.” He gets up and walks to the bathroom to get a cloth.

Keith sighs as he watches Lance walk away. He waits patiently, still coming down from his orgasm. He listens to Lance shuffle around in the bathroom and smiles to himself in his post orgasm haze. He had no idea Lance felt the same way and wonders if they’ll move into something more than fuck buddies. 

The bathroom door swings open and Lance appears with a couple warm cloths in his hands. He sets one down on the nightstand and uses the other to clean off Keith’s back. “Sorry about your back. I didn’t have a condom on and we didn’t really talk about what to do in that situation.” 

“It’s ok. I’m glad you thought of that.” Lance finishes cleaning Keith’s back and hands him the second cloth. Keith cleans himself off and sits on the bed with Lance. “So, umm, what now? This has never happened to me before.” 

Lance smiles at Keith’s sudden innocence. “Well, we could stick to a fuck buddy agreement.” He looks at Keith’s to gauge his feelings before continuing. “Or we can let this develop into something more.”

Knowing he wants to be more than just a booty call, Keith holds Lance’s hand and smiles. “I think it’s already something more.”


End file.
